<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drabbles: StarPrince/Snack Discord Server by Francis_SinBin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646640">Drabbles: StarPrince/Snack Discord Server</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francis_SinBin/pseuds/Francis_SinBin'>Francis_SinBin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Era, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francis_SinBin/pseuds/Francis_SinBin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles will be a mix of NSFW and SFW. Any warnings I'll list in the chapter summaries. Some drabbles may become larger works. The Prompts will be the chapter titles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Laughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CW: implied/referenced sexual assault, implied/referenced suicidal thoughts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus jolts upright in bed with a gasp that's muffled by his silencing charm around his bed. Something he's done since he first learned how to cast it. He prefers his privacy much more than most of his house-mates seem to do. As much as they may complain, they don't try to actually resolve it. </p><p>He breathes out in hard puffs as he brings shaking hands up to his face to push his hair back, resolutely ignoring his wet cheeks or how his eyes sting and burn and make him squint. The charmed window of the dorms shows the barest light. It's early. Too early to be up, yet. Too early have to pretend to be unfazed by the looks an whispers in the halls, the giggling and hurled insults and jeers. He both wishes he wouldn't have woke up and is grateful he did. Sleeping would have saved him from another mortifying day where he's torn between killing someone or himself. But sleeping would have continued that dreadful nightmare.</p><p>He had been back again in the courtyard. Upside down with Potter taunting him and everyone else looking on and laughing, pointing and laughing. Doing nothing because why should they when it's not them being assaulted. Except, Professor Slughorn never needed to walk by the courtyard and never stopped it when his underwear had started to be removed. </p><p>It changes and he falls to the ground, bare. And there's still laughter. Except, there's Black's hands on him and his magic suffocating him as it holds him down. The sheer glee and hunger he had seen flash in his eyes when Potter had first asked the crowd if he should remove his underwear had frightened him more than being stripped. It wasn't a pleasant look to see on Black's face, directed at him instead of the few girls he would occasionally show interest in enough to chase after them. </p><p>The nightmare continues until there's nothing but pain that encompasses his body. And, yet, there's still laughter through it all ringing in his ears and deafening him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CW: Dubious Consent</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Imperio." </p><p>Severus doesn't need to verbalize the spell, but he does for Black's benefit. He wants that split second of surprise and fear he can see on his face. The spell takes hold and his face goes slack. It's a peaceful expression that sits on his face, making him look younger. This most assuredly wasn't what Black had in mind when he said that he'd let him have all the control in this encounter if he agreed to fuck him. But this was definitely the only way that Severus would have agreed. He doesn't trust Black as far as he could physically throw him. </p><p>"Stand up." </p><p>Black stands up from his chair and waits unwaveringly for him. His lips pull into a smirk as he follows suit. </p><p>"Go to your room." </p><p>Severus follows behind Black and his eyes stray down from the back of his head to the swell of his arse and how well they fill out his trousers. He thinks he's about due seven years of amends from Black and he can think of many ways to reach an acceptable equality of suffering in one night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Relinquish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't often that Severus relinquished control to Sirius in the bedroom. He much preferred how they would grab and bite at each other until one gave in. The burning scratches and throbbing bites were welcome in the aftermath when they both lay spent in bed catching their breath and cooling off. </p><p>But, perhaps, it isn't so bad to let Sirius have a moment to feel like he's submitting to him. He tenses his legs and flexes his hips in time with the thrusts of Sirius's cock. Briefly, he lets his eyes close and his lips part as he simply enjoys the hands holding onto him to keep him in place and the building pleasure low in his stomach. Severus can feel his bollocks drawing up close to his body as he gets closer and allows himself to groan and roll his hips against Sirius's. </p><p>"Fuck. That's it, Princess. Cum for daddy."</p><p>What. </p><p>Severus's eyes snap open and he grabs one of Sirius's wrists to wrench his hand away from his thigh, so he can bring his leg up. He plants his foot on his chest and pushes back as he shifts to pull off his cock. </p><p>"Severus! What- get back here!"</p><p>Severus does not listen as he slips from the bed to grab his dressing gown and wordlessly flicks his finger from Sirius to the door. With a thud and a slam he's left blissfully alone. There's pounding on the newly locked door and as he passes by it he hits it with his own fist.</p><p>"Attempt to use your brain and reflect on your actions… You can find your way to the couch, I presume. Although, your higher brain function must have left you. We can only hope you can stumble your way around until you find somewhere to lay down."</p><p>Before he can hear Sirius say anything in response he silences the door and can only see the vibrations of him continuing to hit it. He scoffs and rolls his eyes as he walks to the bathroom to get the smell of dog off of him in a relaxing bath where he'll also deal with what little arousal remains.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cw: Implied non-con</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "No."</p><p>Sirius's grin falters but quickly returns back as he hears the rest of the order coming their way to get into the cramped kitchen. Maybe he had misread the signals? He's sure that him and Snape have been flirting with their bickering. It had been antagonistic at first, but -to him- the pass couple of months have seen their bickering shift in tone. They were arguing over something inconsequential and he cannot even remember what it was for what little it mattered. Both of them had been flushed with anger and he may have grabbed Snape a bit too quick and too hard when he slammed their mouths together. A desperate plea for Snape to let him fuck him and been unceremoniously rejected and he had found himself tossed back by a mild and wandless spell that was still hard enough to land him on his arse. Snape had quickly left the house before he could even get off his arse and stand to try to grab him again. Then, he thought it was perhaps because Snape would prefer to be the one fucking. </p><p>But this latest rejection says otherwise.</p><p>He keeps his face pleasant through the meeting and grins a litter wider for Remus each time he glances over to him. Of course, Remus has to leave halfway through the meeting before he's missed by the pack he's supposed to be getting close to, so he can't try to poke and prod to figure out what's bothering him. </p><p>The meeting ends about the same way as the others. Everyone with something to do and him with nothing to do but languish. He makes an off-hand remark to Snape to take whatever vintage he'd like from the wine cellar when he hears him and Mundungus -mostly Mundungus, hence why he offers it to Snape and not him- lamenting over needing a drink. Snape stares critically at him but takes the opening for what it is to escape from Mundungus. <br/>
<br/>
Sirius waits for everyone to start heading to the front of the house or to the floo in living room to leave before he follows him down to the cellar. His steps are nearly silent even without a charm to muffle the sound of his feet. Sirius knows every creak of this house intimately. Just like he'll soon know Snape just as intimately. He hits Snape from behind with a body-bind and the bastard must have felt it coming because he has straightened up quick as a snack to turn, wand in hand. Snape falls back against the racks of wine. They clink and clack together before it settles to it's previous silence. Slowly, he closes the door and wards it. His steps are purposeful and his face giddy as he bites his lip. He places his feet on either side of Snape's legs and grins down at him as he lowers himself to his lap. </p><p>"Finally. Some privacy." </p><p>The glare leveled at him is enough to have his cock plumping up further in interest. </p><p>"Just you and me." </p><p>His hands reach down to work pass his robes to open the button of his trousers, so he can slip a hand inside to wrap around a not-so-flaccid cock. The obvious response at least proves Snape's body wants him despite his words and actions to the contrary. Sirius's voice drops as he feels his pulse race and he leans close to whisper against Snape's lips, "I can't wait to play with you."  Their lips slot together and he moans in hunger. He'll assume the noise Snape makes is also one brought on by the same anticipation he's felt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No content warnings for this one.<br/>Just a note that "a bird" is british slang for a young woman back in the 60s-70s.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus could hardly think of a sight he detested more the Black's face. Potter's is a close a second, but doesn't quite best out Black's. The insufferable arse had a stupid smile that made his eyes crinkle and his cheeks dimple. It was positively disgusting. Not nearly as off-putting as being forced to watch him and Potter wrestle with each other in the courtyard like hooligans on weekends. Tossing each other onto the ground, grass staining their knees and backsides. T-shirts being wrinkled and tugged, trousers slipping low on their hips. Black was the worst, though. </p>
<p>The amount of times he's noticed his trousers slipping and seeing the tops of his buttocks because he wasn't wearing underwear is indecent. Obscene. His only redeeming quality is his hands. They were large and when he grabbed his shirt to fan himself on hot days or dug his fingers into the soil during herbology he could see the tendons in them flex. Severus's eye inevitably followed the movement of muscle up into his arms. His arms were okay. He guesses.</p>
<p>But Black's hands…</p>
<p>Severus has seen what those fingers were capable of last year when he stumbled upon Black. A taunt was on his lips and he gripped his wand as he smirked at his fortune, catching Black alone. Except, he wasn't. A slim thing was pressed to the wall, nearly hidden from view by his wide shoulders and muscled back. He had shifted his stance to be able to peer closer at the scene. </p>
<p>That night Severus had watched Black finger a bird so well she cummed twice and was left trembling and weak- a whining, desperate thing as she clung to his arms. He left before he could see anything more. Everything about Black made him grimace but his hands were something he could ignore a lot for to feel them like that. Dextrous and twisting, pumping into his body with a force that made Black have to grip his wrist with his free hand for extra support to see the deed through.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Genetics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cw: implied/referenced incest</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For most purebloods the only thing they cared about genetics for was as far as it told them how 'pure' someone's blood was, how unsullied by muggle blood. Some families could even overlook the odd creature blood slipping into the bloodline, but not muggle blood. More rare but they could deal with a squid or two. There are even some families who will let you marry into them if you can prove your muggle blood is eleven generations old. They won't let you procreate with anyone in the family, but they'll let you marry into it and have children through proper, 'pure' surrogates. Even if those surrogates turn out to be a close relative it's better than breeding with someone tainted by muggle blood. Neither do they care about how genetics affect the mind when they're concerned by blood first, magic second, and physical features third. Perhaps if they did, if they put an individual's mental state somewhere higher up on the hierarchy, they would have worried more about the madness that ran in families. </p><p>From a young age there was a certain gleam to Bellatrix's eyes, a tilt to her smile and a lilt to her voice. It charmed and plied people, so she could dig her claws into their hearts and whisper saccharine threats into their ears. When she had you, you didn't escape unless she let you. The same madness also rested in Sirius, but hidden behind cruel pranks and boyish grins meant to disarm. He hid behind perfect white teeth and dimpled cheeks. While his cousin went from person to person, his particular brand of sadism was directed at one individual; Snape. It was only held in check by the way James' eyes would start to become uncertain when he'd try to push things further, try to inflict more damage and more humiliation onto him. James tried to keep up, tried to appease him with new taunts and new pranks to level at their target. Except, Sirius wanted to see more bruises, more marks left on his skin to show he was his. He stopped using his wand to fight and started to rely exclusively on his fists. The first punch to Snape's cheek was rapturous as he heard him cry out in shock and saw his eyes reflexively water. His second punch was easier to land and still created the same feeling of pleasure in response to his hands laying into someone. The fact it was Snape only made it that much better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Denim Jacket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I still don't understand why they're here, Lily." Severus hates how he almost sounds like Petunia. When he realizes that he's making the same sour expression she does, where her lips purse and her eyebrows pinch together, he quickly smoothes out his face. </p><p>"I already told you why, Sev. It's-" Lily's explanation is cut off by Mrs. Evans peeking around the door jam. </p><p>"Is everything alright, dears?"</p><p>"Yes, mum."<br/>"Yes, Mrs. Evans."</p><p>They answer simultaneously. It wasn't as if they were talking about anything sensitive but they knew her mum would think it bad form to talk about guests while they were there. Even if they couldn't hear them talk. </p><p>Him and Lily share a look that they'll talk later and follow behind Mrs. Evans to the kitchen. The dining table is filled with Lily's father, Potter, and Black. They were talking about Black's bike. An obnoxious thing he rode in on with Potter. Supposedly, for a summer project. Severus didn't believe that for a second. </p><p>Potter's eyes skim over him as if he's not there, but Black's lingers. He scowls and glares at him to try to silently make him stop, but it only results in him smirking and flicking his tongue lightly against his teeth so he can hear the slight noise of the tongue piercing hitting his enamel. Severus sneers and moves over to the counter to help Lily and Mrs. Evans finish up dinner. He chops, slices, and grinds while Lily and her mum do the actual cooking. </p><p>"Oh, ick, Mum." He looks to the side to see Lily holding her nose. Next the smell hits him before his eyes register the off-meat her mum had pulled from the fridge and unwrapped. The smell alone would have been enough to make him vegetarian even if he already wasn't. </p><p>Everyone clears out of the small space to get fresh air as Mrs. Evans handles the disposal. The front door is opened for extra measure.</p><p>Mr. Evans clears his throat, "Do you mind running to the shop, Severus? I don't want Lily going out." He's already pulling his wallet out; knowing that Severus never said no to them for anything if he could help it. </p><p>"I'll go with him, sir. It's getting late, so he shouldn't be walking by himself either." Black stands up from the couch he had just sat down on as Mr. Evans nods. He counts the notes out and hands then to Black. </p><p>"Be back quick, you two. Don't daddle." </p><p>He catches Lily's concerned look between him and Black. She looks ready to say something. Likely a comment that they should just forget the meat all together. His head subtly shifts side to side. Her face pinches in confusion. He looks to Black and then back to her. She reluctantly relaxes back into the couch cushions. </p><p>As they leave the house he keeps himself resolutely composed as they get further and further away. There was no need to take Black's bike when it would just draw attention to them. </p><p>Once they're far enough away he's grabbed a dragged into an alley between two rows of connecting homes. His breath is already heavy as he grabs Black's leather jacket as hands push the worn denim jacket he's wearing off his shoulders. When lips connect to his neck he closes his eyes with a shaky sigh and tilts his chin up to give him room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>